


Don't Forget

by thegirlwhorunswithwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Derek is a self sacrificing idiot, Gen, HAPPY FREAKING ENDING OKAY!, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Stiles is a BAMF, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhorunswithwolves/pseuds/thegirlwhorunswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An immeasurable amount of time came and went, with it eons and eons of memories played in the broken boy's mind, torturing him with what had been, what he had forgotten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

 

"No. You can’t leave me, you stupid sourwolf!", Stiles begged, holding the werewolves body to his chest, as he remembered. He didn't know how he could have forgotten so much. Lifetimes of memories, all locked away in his subconscious. A sob escaped his chest when the body in his arms made no response and he broke down tears tracking down his face his hands desperately clutching at the man’s chest, looking for any sign of life. 

“You stupid, stupid, self-sacrificing idiot! How could you leave me again? Please. Not again." His question remained unanswered, as the silent tune of fate played on.

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

An immeasurable amount of time came and went, with it eons and eons of memories played in the broken boys mind, torturing him with what had been, what he had forgotten.

"If a heart breaks in the middle of a forest, and no one hears it, does it still make a sound?" Stiles asked the forest dryly. He sits and holds Derek until he can cry no longer, simply in awe of what he had missed. Both of them, with their stupid pride holding them back, had missed the opportunity of a lifetime; Many lifetimes in fact.

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

 Then, he presses a kiss onto cold lips, something he never was able to do while they were still warm, moves the body to the ground and stands, his legs taking a few seconds to remember how to work properly. His last words are whispered, before turning and walking away from the body "I don't want to have to forget again. I'll get you back for this, just you wait, furface."

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

 

He kicks the body of the dead hunter, lying a few feet away from Derek, the hunter who had thought Stiles was a werewolf alpha mate, instead of a human alpha mate. The hunter who had loaded his gun with wolfsbane bullets and shot Stiles. The hunter who had shot the bullet that Derek put himself in front of to protect Stiles. The hunter who's. bullet had dug its way into Derek’s chest, wolfsbane quickly poisoning his heart and ending his life. The hunter who had taken away Derek. The hunter who stiles shot with his own gun in a blinding rage. "Yeah, I’ll get you back for this", Stiles mutters. 

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

Stiles manages to avoid the temptation to end his life. He knew Derek wouldn't want that. Instead, he makes sure everything is ready for when he does die. He writes Danny a letter asking him, on the event of his death, to delete all records of Stiles Stilinski from the internet. He’s learnt that it always manages to  confuses him next time round otherwise. He writes a letter to Scott, asking him only to open it when he's gone, explaining everything. How Stiles guesses that he was a werewolf before Scott did. How he could do magic. How he felt a connection when he locked eyes with Derek for the first time. 

He spent his life looking after the pack, his dad. Even became a teacher. But really, he just waits. Waits for it all to end and begin again. Waits to forget. He knows now, from past experiences, that he's only able to remember when Dereks dead. And that next time, he'll forget again. 

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

 

Stiles Stilinski dies at the age of 68, from cardiac arrest. Stiles Stilinski forgets.

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

 

There's a knock at the door, and when Derek opens it he sees a boy on his doorstep, No older than 17, wearing a red hoddie and holding a glass of water. When he meets the boys eyes, electricity courses threw him. He feels hot, like he's burning up from the inside. His heart stutters, heat rising to his face, his whole body an impossible inferno-that is, until the boy empties the cup of water on his head. Derek just stands and stares at the boy, water dripping off his hair and rolling onto his leather jacket. 

"Sorry" the boy says, wide eyed, “I have no idea why I did that. Just felt like I had to. You probably deserved it though, I mean could you look any more like an asshole?" the boy grins, and Derek just stares bewildered. "Stiles Stilinski" the boy says, hand outstretched. 

 

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was my first (and hopefully not last) fic, which I wrote on the eurostar from Paris to London.  
> Thanks to CA for inspiring me by telling me about the time when she met CP and poured a glass of water over his head for no apparant reason... Yeah, I don't know where the rest of the fic came from, the plot bunny just go up and walked around in my brain... anyway ADHD rambles ftw!  
> Unbetaed, so let me know of any typos.  
> Thankyou to every comment and kudos, they mean the world.
> 
> [I also tumble](http://jeltikova.tumblr.com/)  
> xx


End file.
